The Beginning
by AdorableChibi09
Summary: As time goes by for these simple japanese citizens, a lot of secrets start to unfold as three ancient swords cross their paths. And just maybe these simple citizens aren't so simple after all. Pairings... you will never know muahhahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Author's Note- Okay, here is whatI think my best work yet is. I'm serious, even I was like... Woah, awesome. I'm not being selfish here, it's just the best thing I've ever written. I didn't cry or anything, but it's possible people will love it, like I hope you do.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha in any way. So please don't be hatin'. **

Four demons and two humans with three babies are running for their very lives.

"Quickly!" One of the male demons whispered fiercely "We must find shelter or a hiding place, or the only thing we'll look forward to, is a spear through the heart. And I don't think any of us wish to have our lives taken yet." He had brilliant red hair that almost looked like it was on fire and it reached down to his knees, captivating turquoise eyes, and a smile that would make any mortal woman faint.

"Speak for yourself, Hatori. You're not the one who's trying to keep their baby from awakening and having our position found out!" One of the mortal women whisper even more fiercely. She had jet black hair that stopped at her chin, blue eyes that looked like deep rings of sky around her pupils, and the most stubborn attitude anyone could think of.

"Hoshi, please calm down. You'll wake the baby." Another male demon voice, this voice deeper, whispered. He had entrancing silver hair that was the same length as Hoshi's, orange eyes that resembled the color of a fox's fur, and was more up to reasoning than Hoshi by a landslide. The demon waited for a response.

"Please, don't look at me like that, Akira. It's making me relax."

"And you don't want to relax?" Akira asked.

"No."

"But that's not what your eyes say."

"My eyes? How can you look into my eyes at a time like this?"

"Simple, see? I'm doing it right now."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"And you two are mates?" Another demon, this time female asked. She had dark blue hair that camouflaged perfectly in the midnight sky, silver eyes that looked like the moon was inside of them, and she always had unlimited confidence in herself.

"You stay out of this, Ai. This doesn't concern you."

"Actually, it does."

"How?" Hoshi asked.

"Because you're on the verge of yelling, waking our babies up, and giving away our position."

"What position? We're running!" Hoshi almost yelled.

"That's not what you said earlier." Akira reasoned.

"What? Is this gang up on Hoshi night or something?" Hoshi asked.

"You know? It just might be." Ai joked.

"Guys, please stop fighting. You know I hate it when you fight." The other mortal who is also female said. She had black hair that reached down to her shoulders, mud brown eyes that shone with utter beauty and kindness, and she always had a smile on.

"Yeah, we're sorry Cho. We don't mean to, it just comes naturally." Ai apologized.

"That goes double for Hoshi." The last male demon ground out. He had long unusual light brown hair that seemed to flow to the motions of his body, vibrant green eyes that resembled the scales of a water snake, and was the nicest demon to probably ever walk the earth.

"I agree with Senichi." Akira said. "But you two want to know something? You need to think of a name for your baby really soon, or you'll be calling it 'it' for the rest of your lives."

"Yes, thank you, Akira. Now we need to find a safe place to hide, like Hatori said. Or else we might be spending our last few ours watching each other die slowly and painfully."

"You two always make everything sound so pleasant." Ai said sarcastically.

"That's because we lived together for our entire childhood. Some things should stick with us." Senichi teased.

"Now isn't the time for small talk, everyone." Hatori said sharply.

"You're right, Hatori-kun." Ai agreed. "We should take shelter in that little hut over there."

"Ai, I could kiss you!" Hoshi praised.

"Let's not." Ai laughed nervously. When they reached the hut they found no one inside so they quickly went to the farthest room possible. "Okay, so what's the plan now?"

"If they come in, nobody make a sound. I will go out and try to reason with them-"

"And do you want to know why we didn't reason with them in the first place?" Hoshi asked. Senichi remained silent. "Because they had weapons… and they still do!"

"How do we know for sure if they won't even try and talk to us."

"I think that was settled when they started running at us and killing the others in the tribe for no apparent reason!" Hoshi was nearly to the point of screaming when she heard the door break down and loud roars of murder from the villagers.

"Senichi, no." Cho whispered.

"I must, Cho. I'm sorry."

"But I don't want to risk losing you." Cho was almost to tears.

Senichi sighed and said "Cho, if my life is taken tonight… I want you to look at the moon and think of me and this wonderful baby girl that we have brought into this world. And never forget, no matter what, that I will love you forever and for always even in my afterlife." And with that and a light kiss on Cho's lips, Senichi walked out to the angry mob of men outside the hut, bowed lightly as a token of respect, and said "Gentlemen, why do you wish to kill me and my comrades?"

"First tell us where the others are." One of them ordered.

"They are still running afraid for the lives of their babies." Senichi lied.

"Humph, a bunch of cowards they are. Not like you, you're stupid and stayed behind. Why?" The leader asked. If Senichi had a short temper, that guy would be almost to tears because of all the pain he has caused him and the others. In short the insults were inaccurate and should be corrected.

"Because, I wanted to reason with you. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes there is! You and your kind have been playing mind games with us, manipulating us, and are nothing but trouble."

"How so? My tribe has been nothing but loyal to you for the past seven hundred years, but I've only been alive for three hundred. And I can assure you no one I know would do something like that." Senichi reasons.

"Well one of you're kind has been doing it and saying that we're all going to die at your tribes hands. And we're not going to stop until all your pathetic race is wiped out."

"I would appreciate it if you would not use the insults while in my presence, please?"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because, I am of that _pathetic race_ you speak of." Senichi retorts

"You know, I don't like your tone of voice. I should just kill you now."

"Sir, may I ask who was exhibiting such foul behavior?"

"No, you can't. But you already asked so…" And with that the guy took his sword and ran it through the demons heart and whispered something in his ear that isn't able to be heard by anyone else over Cho screaming Senichi's name (In other words they saw and heard the whole thing, except for the whisper part.). Senichi's eyes widen a fraction, and he says in his last breath "I swear to the Gods of the afterlife, that our children will kill you for the pain and suffering you have caused my tribe." The last thing to go through Senichi's mind is 'Please be safe, comrades.'

"Senichi, No!" Cho cried.

"Cho, shut up! Now we have to run, damn it!" Hatori snapped.

'What's gotten into him?' Ai thought to herself. They ran as fast as they can and they came across a royal demon and his son.

"Please sir… lord…… whatever you are, could you please help us?" Cho asked.

"What seems to be the problem?" the dog demon asked.

"We just need you assistance with the swords." Cho said.

"So you're asking me to kill someone for you?" All the demons looked at her quizzically.(even the younger demon.)

"No, not kill. We just need your swords."

"We? I have no clue what you're even doing!" Ai yells.

"I know that, but the only way to live and ensure our babies safety is this way. We have to teleport to somewhere else."

"And why do we need his help?" Akira asked.

"Because we need to do this enchantment with something that will last, like iron, cloth, _swords_." Cho said.

"Okay. Okay. Can we just hurry it up? I think I hear their footsteps getting closer." Ai rushed.

"Okay now, mister…" Cho asked.

"You may call me lord Inutaishou." The dog demon said.

"Lord of the Western lands?"

"Yes."

"Honor to meet you."

"Like wise. Now you are in a hurry I presume?"

"Oh, yes. How many swords do you have?"

"Two."

"We'll need at least three, but we'll improvise."

"Now run two lines going diagonally down in opposite directions." Inutaishou did so, and Cho ran her foot in a line connecting the two that the demon lord had just drawn. "On to the next thing, what are our babies' powers going to be?" Cho asked everyone.

"How should we know?" Hoshi asked.

"Make them cry."

"Wait. You mean to tell me, that after I've been trying so hard not to wake my baby up, that I have to wake my baby up!" Hoshi asked dumb struck.

"Seems like a good plan to me." Ai laughed. Hoshi glared at Ai.

"One of these days I'm going to kill you. I swear it will be dead in the night and you're sleeping, then I'll strike when you least expect it."

"And that's why we're friends!" Ai said. Hoshi just had a confused look on her face. "In other words, Hoshi, keep your friends close, your enemies closer."

"Ahhhh, I see."

"Well, don't just stand there, we need to wake them up." Akira interjected.

"Right, I'll go first." Cho said as she shook her baby. The baby began to cry and she woke up the other babies, after a while everyone was feeling hot from some unknown humidity, then everyone heard a tree fall to the ground and looks around to find that no one was there, and shortly following the humidity a sudden bolt of lightning burst out from the sky.

"Well, now that we know what our babies' powers are, can we _please _hurry things up, they are now closer than you know." Ai said hurriedly.

"Right." Cho said and mumbled some words that sounded like a spell, the only things you could hear were earth, light, and water. Pretty soon Cho had the teleportation field up and running. "Quickly!" Cho said. "We don't have much time, everyone get in-"

"Could we at least say goodbye to the Lord and his son? Not to mention at least thank him." Ai said hopeful.

"Okay but make it quick, even I can hear them coming now!" Cho snapped.

"Alright. Alright." Ai turned to Lord Inutaishou and said "Thank you, my lord, you don't know how much your help means to us." She then turned to the boy and said "You should be proud of your father, little one. For he has saved the last of the Telepathy Tribe"

"I am always proud of my father." The boy answered. "But now I am even more so."

Ai turned back to the father and said "Again, we thank you for your help. And your child is such a gentleman. He'll be grown before you know it." With a few bows of respect and wave of goodbye, the group stepped into the portal and was never seen again.

**Author's Note- So, did you like the prologue? Did ya? Did ya? I guess I'll have to wait for those reviews to come in to find out. So please don't leave me hanging! (In short, please review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: _Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I've been working on My fruits Basket fanfic. hope you didn't wait too long for this._**

**Disclaimer: _Don't own it._**

_**15 yrs. later…**_

"C'mon, people! Get up! It's a bright and shining day, I can just feel it." As always it's up to Shina to be the morning person. She's got Shoulder length blonde hair that has purple streaks in it (Courtesy of parental approval), blue eyes, and is the tallest one of her trio.

"The only shine you'll feel is the one I'm going to personally put on your left eye." Ah, the ever short tempered Yori is doing her all time favorite thing in the world, threatening. She's got really short blonde hair, blue eyes, and the second tallest of her trio.

"Ooh, not very friendly this morning, are we?" Shina asks.

"I'll show you friendly." Yori starts to get up, but falls down when she trips over the blanket. Yori moans "Curse you blanket! I thought you were my friend, but you betrayed me!"

"A bit of a drama queen in the mornings, aren't we?"

"Guys, are you fighting again? Jeez, join a pack of ravenous wolves while you're at it." Good old Usagi, let's just put her attitude this way… she's a pacifist, she has blond hair and blue eyes, and she's the shortest one of the trio.

"I agree with Usagi on this one. You two are always fighting." Kagome says.

"I guess you two are right, but she's always the one who starts it." Shina says.

"No I'm not!"

"See? You're starting one again!" Shina yells.

"Children, please!" Ai, Shina's mother, interrupts. "It's seven in the morning!"

"Ai, it's fine. After all, this is what I was like when I was a teenager." Hatori, Shina's dad, reasons.

"Please, don't remind me."

"Why not?" Hatori asks.

"I don't particularly like reliving those moments."

"You sound like a harmonious couple to me." Yori laughs.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Hatori says laughing as well.

"Yes, well, please do try to keep it down. Especially you Shina." Ai looks at her daughter.

"Why am I always the one to be berated about this when I certainly never make a sound." Shina says

"It's not you, it's just the pots, pans, and Yori I'm worried about." The girls start laughing.

"I like you too Sakai-san." Yori says sarcastically.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah, let's get dressed and make some breakfast!" Kagome agrees.

The girls get dressed and Yori is wearing jeans, her hair down, and a nice black short sleeved shirt, Usagi is wearing jeans, her hair down, and a long sleeve shirt, Kagome is wearing a red mini skirt, her hair down, and a tight red 'coca cola' t-shirt, and Shina is wearing a long green skirt, her hair in a ponytail, and a green and blue striped elbow-sleeve shirt. The girls head down to start making some waffles. While making the waffles, Yori 'accidentally' got flour on Shina's face and Shina 'accidentally' got dough on Yori's arm. Kagome interrupted before it got any farther. "Hey, do you girls want to even eat what we're trying to make? If not, then wait till we get out of the way.

"See what you did Yori?" Shina says.

"Hey you did this too!" Yori says. Shina starts laughing "Bite me." Yori says.

"Yori, Shina, please don't fight." Usagi interjects.

"I was just teasing." Shina says.

"Well, just settle down and eat, it's not like it's the end of the world." Kagome sighs.

They eat their breakfast in silence and leave two waffles out for Shina's mother and father. Shina makes some chicken salad and the girls head out for the day. After an eventful morning in the park, Shina takes out the chicken salad and they eat lunch. A few hours later as their just sitting and talking, Usagi starts complaining.

"Hey, when are we going to the museum?"

"They open the new exhibit at five thirty." Yori answers.

"Well, it's five right now." Shina says. "We should start heading over there."

"I wish I could come." Kagome says.

"You're not coming?" Usagi asks.

"Sorry, I've got shrine duty. Maybe another time."

"You're going to miss the coolest exhibit ever!" Shina whines.

"Yeah, they're opening a new feudal era exhibit." Yori says.

"Feudal era?" Kagome asks. "I'd like to see it, but as I said, I've got shrine duty. I'll see you later!" With that Kagome leaves. The three girls head to the museum and see a huge line in front of it.

"Better get in it now, or we'll get in at closing time." Shina says and they get in the line for what they thought was the ticket line, but was actually a line for ice cream and other sweets. They get to the front with twenty minutes till closing time. They pay for their tickets and run inside.

"We better find that exhibit quick!" Usagi says frantically.

"No kidding!" Shina yells after her. They run past a sleeping guard unnoticed and are down the hall and around the corner not making a sound.

The guard wakes up and looks around to see no one in sight or in hearing of him so he says into his speaker. "Any one over in your end of the museum?"

"Nope, yours?"

"No, let's close early tonight."

Back with Usagi, Yori, and Shina:

"Hey, you guys? I think we should rest. We've been running around for ten minutes. Can we please rest?" Usagi asks.

"Sure, but only for a while." Shina yawns.

"Well, good luck (yawn) getting' me up." Yori says.

"Lemme (yawn) guess, no way in hell?" Shina yawns again. (lemme guess, you're yawning)

"So tired." Usagi yawns. "Feeling so funny." Without another word, the girls fall asleep and dream of strange things.

Yori's dream:

She hears the clanging of metal against metal, but she can't hear or see where it's all coming from.

Shina's dream:

She sees shadows of figures moving. They look like they're fighting, but she never sees them hit each other or the weapons they carry.

Usagi's dream:

She sees the shadows of people and some kind of monsters fighting. The only thing she can hear is "I'll kill them both."

Shina wakes up from her dream and sees her watch reading one o'clock in the morning. "Oh, crap! Usagi, Yori, wake up!"

"Why?" Yori refuses to open her eyes.

"Well for one thing it's one o'clock in the morning. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that we're locked in the museum."

Usagi and Yori are awake now. "What!"

"Shh!" Shina whispers "They might have sound detectors."

"How are we going to explain this to the police?" Yori asks. "Are we just going to say; sorry officer, but we fell asleep right before closing time?"

"It's the truth, so we'll stick to it." Shina says.

"Hey, let's look at the exhibit while we're here." Usagi says pointing to the feudal era exhibit right in front of them.

"You mean to tell me; that we were in front of the damn thing, the whole damn time!" Shina fumes.

"Well I didn't notice it until just now." Usagi says.

"I like the swords though." Yori points out.

"Yeah, I like the one on the bottom right." Shina says. "What's its name? Tenseiga, was owned by the first prince of the western lands."

"I like the top one." Yori says. "The Tessaiga. It was owned by the second prince of the western lands."

"Well, I like the Sounga here. It was owned by the lord of the western lands." Usagi says.

"Hey, there's inscriptions underneath these swords." Shina says.

"Yeah I noticed those too." Yori says.

"What do you think they mean?" Usagi asks.

"Well, let's read 'em to find out." Shina says. "Yori, then myself, then Usagi."

"Alright." Yori says and begins to read hers. "A place in time can change the past so long as all the earth lasts."

"A place in time can change the past so long as all the light lasts."

"A place in time can change the past so long as all the water lasts." Usagi finishes. The girls look at each other dumb founded.

"Was that supposed to mean something?" Shina asks. "If so, that went way over my head."

"Well, let's go face the music and get in trouble with the government." Yori says crestfallen. The girls turn around and begin walking when they notice an eerie glow on the wall in front of them.

"What the-?" Shina says looking at the purple void in front of them.

"Oh my god, look at the swords!" Usagi interrupts her.

"What do you think it is?" Shina says putting her hand in.

"I don't know." Yori says as Shina tries to pull her hand out "But whatever it is, it looks interesting."

"Uh, guy. We have a problem." Shina says.

"Well take your hand out and tell us."

"That's the problem, I can't."

"Genius!" Yori says sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know my hand would get stuck!" Shina yells.

"Ever heard of curiosity killing the cat?"

"Hey, its curiosity was satisfied." Shina says then gasps.

"What?" Usagi asks.

"There's something holding my hand! Omigawd! Get it off!"

Yori laughs at this "I swear if that's some type of lecher, I'll kill him!"

"I've never seen you this freaked out before." Usagi says.

"That's because no one was hitting on me behind this death trap!" Shina snaps.

"Hey, you were the curios one." Usagi says.

"Humph! At least my curiosity was satisfied." Shina feels the 'holder' tugging. "Uh, guys?"

"What now?" Yori says impatiently.

"Hang on." Shina says as She and the rest of the gang are pulled into what they now find out to be a time portal. "Hey look! The wicked witch of the west! Oh, I'm sorry, that was you Yori." Shina laughs.

"Hey!"

"That was for this morning and the curiosity crack. Now we're even." Shina says as they fall through the other end and She hits her head on a tree, she removes it only to be rammed in the tree again by Usagi and falls with her, and before she can move Yori lands on Shina's head. "Oh, my head." Shina says before she welcomes that which is called sleep. She wakes up an hour or two later to the yelling in her ear. So out of reflex, she hits it.

"Ow! What was that for!" Yori yells.

"For waking me up." Shina says groggily.

"Well, sorry I woke you. I was just being curious." Yori says looking at Shina accusingly.

"Back off, Yori." Shina glares.

"Yeah, she's suffered enough. I mean her head got rammed into the tree." Usagi says.

"AND Yori sat on it when we crash landed." Shina glances at Yori.

"We should start looking for people now. I see the sun coming up in the distance." Yori says getting up.

"Alright, but we don't know where we are." Shina says.

"That's okay. I think I know my way around a museum, no problem! Onward!"

Usagi leansover to Shina "Does she not realize that we are no longer in the museum?"

"Well, she looks like she knows where she's going. So let's just follow her." Shina shrugs her shoulders.

Three hours later:

"Yori, are you sure you know where you're going?" Usagi asks.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Shina asks.

"Positive." Yori answers. Usagi and Shina look at her. "Okay, I have no idea where we are and I'm pretty sure we've past that tree seven times already."

"So I wasn't just imagining it." Usagi says. Yori glares at Usagi.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm thirsty." Yori says. Shina ponders that for a while until she hears the sound of water in the distance.

"Do y'all hear that?" Shina asks.

"We don't hear anything, Shina." Usagi says.

"No, follow me!" Shina starts running to the source of water making sure the other two are close behind. She reaches the river and stops in front of it, only to be pushed in the freezing water by Usagi and Yori. She comes back up gasping for breath to see Usagi and Yori on the ground laughing.

"Gee, thanks. I give y'all water and this is the thanks I get!" Shina says.

"Well sorry, it wasn't our fault you stopped so sudden." Usagi says.

"Fine, but help me out of here. This water is deeper than it looks." Shina holds her hands out. Usagi and Yori take hold of her hands and they haul her up. When Shina's out of the water, she pushes the two in and laughs. They come back up glaring at her.

"Oh sorry, did I push you in?" Shina says laughing.

"Hardy har har, very funny." Usagi says.

"You should have seen it coming." Shina laughs.

"Well let's get some breakfast. I hope you people like fish." Yori says.

"That's fine with me. But then again I'm starving over here." Shina says.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Usagi says.

After they eat lunch, they sit quietly and talk about where to go from there.

"I say we follow the river." Yori says.

"I say we follow the moss." Usagi says.

"River."

"Moss."

"River."

"Moss."

"River."

"M-"

"Okay! Jeez! How about we settle this like civilized human beings?" Shina says.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, but I'm going to have to go with Yori on this one. The river is our only source of water." Shina says. "And not to mention a good source for food too."

"Okay."

"Besides…" Shina says. "It could lead us to people or even some sort of town."

"You're right." Usagi sighs.

"I always knew you were good for something, Shina." Yori smiles.

"Don't get too excited. We're open to any predator that wants to eat us, Miss Let's-follow-the-river."

"Like what?"

Shina looks behind Yori and her eyes go wide and points "Like that." They look back and see a huge dark brown weasel with red eyes looking at them.

"What do you suppose we do?" Usagi asks in a whisper. "It looks like some sort of demon."

"I've got a plan. It's pretty stupid, but it's the best chance we got." Shina whispers.

"Tell us!" Yori says.

"Okay." Shina begins. "First we start walking off down the river, if it follows us, break into a run and don't stop unless I tell you to, if we hit rapids and it's still there, I will tell you to jump, but do not jump unless I say so. Got it?" They nod. "Good. Now start walking."

The trio begins walking down river and unfortunately, the weasel speaks to them. _"Where are you goinng?"_

"Downriver." Shina responds and they keep walking.

_"What's wronng, are you afraid?"_ The weasel asks drawing on its n's.

"No, we're, just going home." Shina says.

_"There are nno villages that way."_ The weasel says.

"And how do I know to trust you? You're a weasel after all." Shina and the others walk off again.

_"I cann tell by the way you dress, that you are foreignners."_ The weasel says. "I wasnn't bornn yesterday. You're lost, let me help."

"We're perfectly capable of finding a village on our own. Now good day to you, Mr. Weasel." Shina's troop begin walking off again.

_"Thenn you should be perfectly capable of defennding yourselves!"_ The weasel yells as he jump across the river.

"Run!"

_"You cann't outrunn a demonn!"_ The weasel says running after them.

"Sprint, damn it!" Shina yells and spots rapids just ahead. "It's only a little farther. You can make it!"

"Fine!" Yori says. "But you better let Usagi know that! She seems to be slowing down!"

"Usagi-chan! We just started running and your getting tired already!" Shina yells. "You're horribly out of shape. It's not much farther."

_"If you're nnot careful, you'll be the onne to fall back."_ The weasel demon says taking a swipe at Shina.

"Coward. Taking advantage of a _womann_." Shina mocks as she sees the rapids.

_"You'll pay for that you little wennch!"_

"Jump!" Shina yells and they all jump in except the weasel. "What, can't swim?"

"Shina, I don't think you should say things like that to it." Usagi says.

"I know, but he was just so annoying."

"Way to go, Shina! The plan actually worked! I never thought I'd see the day!" Yori sniffles "Our tall girl is growing up."

Shina glares. "Try and stay a float on these rapids until we reach a calm area." Once they reach shore, they try and dry off.

"It's getting dark, what should we do?" Usagi asks.

"We should find a good camping spot that's what." Shina says.

"Yeah, unless any of us want that weasel to come again." Yori says.

"Maybe there's a cave in those mountains." Usagi says pointing towards a rocky mountain.

"Maybe, let's go check." Yori says. So the girls go to the mountain and sure enough, they find a cave that looks uninhabited and was off of the ground by about three or four feet. "Way to go Usagi-chan." Shina congratulates.

"Thank you." Usagi says.

"Well I'll go get some firewood and y'all can stay here. If anything happens, scream bloody murder. I'll do the same." Shina says and jumps down. "See you in a little while."

"Yori?" Usagi asks.

"Yes, Usagi?"

"Do you think we're in the warring states?" Usagi asks.

"Possibly. We were in the feudal era exhibit when we were transported here. By who or for what I have no idea. It's probably linked to those swords. But that's just a guess." Yori says.

"How can we live out here? If meeting demons is a day to day occurrence, then how can we defend ourselves?" Usagi asks. Yori begins pondering. A few seconds later they hear a blood curdling scream rip through the night.

"Shina!" Yori and Usagi yell before they jump down and start frantically looking for their friend. They eventually find her in a clearing not far away. Shina begins laughing nervously. "Here's the firewood. I hope it's enough."

"Shina, what happened?"

"Oh nothing, that was just a test to see if you'd come to my aid. And wow, do I feel loved. I knew you'd act like this but please don't be mad at me. I was starting to think you were going to sleep with out my knowing." Shina whines.

"Shina!" Usagi and Yori stomp off cursing under their breath. Shina laughs nervously and turns around once the friends are gone. "Okay, little girl come out please? I promise you, I'm harmless. The only reason I lied to my friends was because they really didn't need to know I was scared by a little girl." She hears a giggle in the bushes. "I see I've found my culprit. Come one out, I am not going to hurt you. It's not like I'm a demon." The little girl steps out of the bushes. "See, that wasn't so bad. What's your name?"

"I wish to know your name first." The dark brown haired girl said.

"Okay then… you can call me Shina if you like. That's what everyone else does, or at least I hope so." This makes the little girl laugh. "Will you tell me your name now?"

"My name is Rin, Shina-san."

"Shina-san, that's a new one. Well Rin-chan-Are you fine with me calling you Rin-chan?" Shina asks. Rin nods her head. "Well, Rin-chan, do you promise not to tell anyone about what occurred here tonight?" She nods again. "Great. Now you're not traveling alone, are you?"

"No, I am traveling with my lord. He takes good care of me. So I'm never lonely." Rin says.

"That's good to hear. Go on back to your camp, it's dangerous for little girls to be out in the forest at night." Rin starts to leave. "Oh, and Rin-chan."

"Yes, Shina-san?"

"Forgive me for thinking you were a weasel demon?"

"Of course. Bye, Shina-san!" And Rin leaves. Shina picks up the firewood and heads back to camp. She jumps up on the ledge to the cave and climbs in.

"Ah, the firewood bringer has returned." Yori says glaring.

"Hey, it's a good thing I decided to be safe. That demon could have been out there and killed me while you slept." Shina says.

"We weren't sleeping!" Usagi says.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Don't you want some dinner?" Usagi asks.

"I'll eat in the morning." Shina answers.

Usagi and Yori look at each other and continue eating hoping they get Shina's fish first.

**Author's Note: _Yo! I hope you liked that. I sure had a blast writing it for you! If there's anything you want me to put in the Author's note's just review and let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! It may seem like a waste of your time, but w/o the reviews there would be no story. Until next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Beginning:**_

Chapter 2:

**Author's Note: Yipee! I updated something! Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way however I do own the three other characters in here.**

Shina wakes up to a growling stomach the next morning. Maybe she should've eaten some of that fish last night. She tries to go to sleep, but to no avail. Maybe she would go wash up before waking the others. She jumps down and feels something lightly hit her from behind. She looked back and found nothing, so she shrugs it off as a pebble. She gets to the river and begins scrubbing her face as best she could… about ten times over. She got way so much dirt on her face yesterday; Clearasil didn't even look like it would work at this point. Ewwwwwww!

Usagi turns over and came into contact with the rock wall. "Ite… That hurt." She gets up and decides to go clean herself of what remained on her from yesterday. Well at least her face, anyway. There was no chance in all the seven hells that she would take a bath in that freezing unsanitary river water. She gets to a spot beside a boulder and begins scrubbing her face and trying to wake herself up mentally… until she begins recalling events of last night. "Heh. Scared by a rabbit." Usagi laughs. On the other side of the boulder Shina hears Usagi's reference of the… prior experiences.

"I heard that, Usagi!" Shina startles Usagi… she knew this because Usagi screamed. "Jeez, can you be anymore loud? I don't think the demons heard you!"

"Come over here and say that to my face!" Usagi challenges. This motivated Shina to do the task, because when faced with a challenge… Shina never backs down.

"Alright, Miss Laughs-A-Lot!" Shina rounds the boulder and they both scream.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND?"

"I KNOW WHO I AM! I'M SHINA/USAGI!"

"…NO WAY!" The girls look into the river. "AHHHH!" They feel their faces, "AHHHHH!" They look at each other once more, "AHHHHHH!"

"Would you two shut up?" Yori yells from the forest as she walks out, "AHHHH! … What did you do to my friends!"

"YORI!" the other two scream.

"How do you know my name? I swear if this is about that library book, I'll turn it in I promise!"

"Yori, it's us." Shina tries to reason while Usagi laughs about the library bit. "… Oh, Kami!"

"Nani!"

"Yori… you've got… you've got-" Shina is apparently speechless.

"Fox ears!" Usagi finishes for the awestruck girl.

"… Nani?" Yori asks and went over to the river to check her reflection to make sure those two weren't lying. "Oh. My… KAWAIII!" Yori then begins rubbing her newly acquired kitsune ears while laughing at her own actions.

"Well, not to boast but, we look better than we did yesterday." Shina says. Honestly, she likes the way she looks. It finally hit her that what the thing that hit her earlier was her own hair. Beautiful locks of midnight blue tipped with silver that reached all the way to her butt.

"Shina, you have very pretty eyes." Usagi says noticing Shina's now crimson orbs.

"You're not half bad yourself." Shina compliments on Usagi's elbow-length silver and green streaked hair and her serpentine scales that were shining beside her emerald eyes.

"What am I over here… chop liver?" Yori asks. Shina and Usagi approve of Yori's new look. Chin length pinkish orange hair, and sky blue eyes.

"Yori, you also look wonderful." Usagi pauses and almost laughs at what she sees trying to poke out the back of Shina's skirt. "Um, Shina?"

"Nani?" Shina asks eying Usagi with suspicion.

"You seem to have another quality that we failed to notice." Usagi lets out a small chuckle trying to cover it up as a cough, but to no avail.

"Excuse me?" Shina looks at where Usagi was glancing. She sees a cute little tail poking the fabric of her skirt. "Yori, may I see your pocketknife?"

"How did you know I had one?" She asks.

"How else did you manage to cook half of a fish?" Shina answers.

"Fine." Yori gives her the pocketknife and saw Shina walk into the trees. Shina comes back out minutes later with a full tail in view. It was also midnight blue and tipped with silver.

"Oh, that's what she wanted it for." Usagi realizes.

_Brilliant observation, Usagi._

"Hey! I heard that, Shina." Usagi glares at Shina.

"Heard what?" Shina asks.

"You just said brilliant observation, Usagi… didn't you?" Usagi asks.

"No. Yori, did I say anything like that?" Yori shakes her head in answer.

"You must be hearing things, Usagi-chan." Shina shakes her head. "C'mon, let's go see if there's any civilization nearby." Shina walks off after handing Yori her knife.

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Shina-san, we're getting tired. Can we please stop for a rest? My feet hurt." Usagi complains.

"Just to the top of this hill and we'll be good for a rest, okay?" Shina reassures.

Yori groans, "You're such a dictator."

"Says the girls in pants. Look at me. I'm suffering and I'm in skirt! You can hold up until we reach the top. Look at that, we've got five feet to go." Shina comes back. They reach the top of the hill and they weren't in pain anymore by what they saw.

"A village!" Yori screeches in glee. She was about to run down the hill and get as much food as she could possibly buy.

"Hold it!" Usagi and Shina grab her.

"Do you want to scare the village people?" Shina asks as Yori laughs at it. "What's so funny?"

"You said village people." Usagi also laughs.

Shina just shakes her head, "Well, in any case just don't scare them or provoke them to want to kill you."

"Why would they want to kill us?" Usagi asks.

"Look at us, Usagi-chan." Shina offers in answer.

"Oh." Usagi nods her head.

"Well, I don't care what happens, so long as I get to eat some delicious food." Yori begins skipping to the village. Usagi joins in a few seconds later and Shina follows walking and shaking her head.

"It's times like these that I really question my ability to know just who exactly I hang out with." Shina laughs.

When she gets in the village a few minutes behind the others, she finds that Usagi had gravitated over towards the horses. Usagi loved horses and anything with wings. And that Yori had moved over by the neat buns saying to herself, "Ooh, I want that and that and that and Ooh! I DEFINITELY want that."

"Yori, do you even have money for whatever THAT is?" Shina asks.

"Don't you have a wallet?"

"You know I spent all my money on the museum tickets that you couldn't pay for." Shina says.

"Well, there's always plan B." Yori offers.

"YORI!" Shina is appalled at what Yori says.

"What? It was a joke."

"That wasn't funny." Shina answers icily.

"OI! Demons!" Someone yells at them.

"Huh?" Shina asks confusedly looking to see where said demons were and instead finds about seven armed men staring at them. "May we help you?" Shina asks.

"Yes, you can leave you beasts!" One of them yells.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Yori says. "Where are your manners?"

"We wouldn't waste them on the likes of you creatures." Someone else hisses.

"What was that? C'mon! I can take you on! Anytime! I'll show you some respect!" Yori is silenced before she could get them in any more trouble.

"Shut up you baka!" Shina hisses. "Do you want to get us killed!"

"They look weak enough, let's kill them and bring their heads to Emperor Hoshi." Another one says.

"Okay, Yori how many do you think you can take?"

"I'd say about two."

"Hmm, that sure leaves a lot for me to handle…" Shina's voice trails off.

"What about Usagi?" Yori asks.

"You mean that tree hugger admiring the horses over there?" Shina asks skeptically.

"Okay, well, what other ideas can you think of?" Yori asks.

"We could always do battle maneuver number twenty eight." Shina shrugs.

"Battle maneuve-? But I don't want to do that one!"

"Just let Usagi know." Shina glares at Yori.

"Oi! Usagi, prepare for battle maneuver number twenty eight!" Yori yells reluctantly. Usagi nods in determination and got in a fighting stance.

"Alright, you mongrels, prepare for the worst pain of your life." Yori seethes. The men began to prepare to strike out when Shina looks up.

"Oh, Kami." Shina says, her mouth hanging open.

"What the hell is that!" Yori yells pointing in the direction Shina was looking.

The men look back frightened and begin to search around for said thing. "Those damn wenches! They tricked us!" Come on men! No one makes fools of us!"

"GET 'EM!" They all yell.

Meanwhile as Shina, Usagi, and Yori were running… they look back to see that the idiots had finally caught onto their plan.

"What should we do now, Shina? Got anymore bright ideas?" Yori asks.

"Yeah, just keep haulin' ass as far and as fast as you can." Shina begins pumping her arms faster and harder.

"We're already hauling ass." Yori says.

"Well, then don't slow down."

"More running less talking." Usagi interrupts.

"Turn at this rock!" Shina yells. They turn and keep running where Shina instructs, "I think this might lose them." Shina says.

"Can we stop now?" Usagi asks.

"Only for a brief moment." Shina says.

"Since when did you become a dictator?" Yori asks.

"Well, I'm just trying to save our asses every time I become one." Shina says very out of breath.

"I see 'em!" They hear a voice and started to groan.

"Alright, let's go!" Shina leads the running party again. Just run as fast as you can straight and proud."

They continue running and soon find each other tiring as they near a bridge leading across a river.

"I'm getting so tired." Usagi says.

"Don't you _dare_ stop! Not now!" Shina says. "You'll get killed if you do."

"I don't think I can make it much-" Usagi collapses to the ground.

"Usagi!" Shina yells. "Yori keep running I got her." Shina picks up Usagi and puts her on her back. "Just hang on Usagi."

"I could have gotten her." Yori says.

"Is this the same lazy unathletic Yori I'm talking to here?" Shina asks and keeps running.

"There's a bridge, let's cross it." Yori said. They ran towards the bridge and begin to cross it. Yori keeps running but stops when she hears a loud thump on the wood.

"Ite!" Shina screams.

"Shina, are you alright?" Yori asks concerned.

"My ankle hurts." Shina says and she looks up with wide eyes. Yori looks in the direction Shina implied and was horror struck to see the men standing right there with evil smirks on their faces.

"Heh. Now yer going to pay for makin' fools o' us!" The last man says and was pushed out of the way by someone.

"Outta the way." A silver haired youth dressed in red says. He had ears just like Yori and he had golden eyes. (A/N: one guess to who that is.) He also had with him a cute little kid with him with orange hair and a cute little kitsune tail.

"Move it half breed, or we'll kill you too." The first man says.

"I'd like to see you try." The silver haired youth says.

"I'd listen to him, guys. Inuyasha's in a bit of a bad mood today." The little fox warns.

"Let's get him fellah's!" The first says again. The men charge Inuyasha and Inuyasha had knocked them out cold before they hit the ground.

"I told you." The fox says.

"So you're name is Inuyasha?" Yori asks.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asks.

"We just wanted to thank you." Usagi says getting up.

"Yeah, can't we thank our rescuer?" Shina smiles but it fades when Inuyasha glares at her. "What'd I do?"

"Feh. Just some worthless wench of a demon is all." Inuyasha's words hit Shina and hit her hard.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! What did I ever do to you?" Shina asked.

"You were just as bad as those men you just knocked out!" Yori yells.

"Yeah, some gentleman you are!" Usagi joins in.

"I have my reason for disliking youkai." Inuyasha glares at Shina once more.

"What do you mean by youkai? We're not demons." Shina says.

"Yes, you are. I felt your auras when I was at the tree over there. You are full blood and they are mixed blood." Inuyasha affirms.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry already! Next time I'll bring the barbeque chips!" Shina jerks her head to the familiar voice.

"Kagome?" Shina and Usagi ask.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asks shocked that the two knew her name.

"You don't recognize us, do you?" Usagi asks. Kagome looks at their wardrobe.

Her eyes widen, "Usagi, Shina, and Yori!"

"Yup!" Yori says.

"You got it!" Usagi says.

"B-but how'd you three get like this?" Kagome is obviously shocked.

"That's what we'd like to know." Shina answers.

"You know them?" Inuyasha asks.

"No, she just met us." Shina says sarcastically, which earned her another glare from Inuyasha.

"Shut up, wench!" Inuyasha says. "I asked Kagome not you."

"Sit boy!" Kagome says. Inuyasha found himself slammed into the ground before he even knew it.

"Woah!" Usagi says.

"Cool!" Yori's happy.

"Do it again!" Shina jumped up and down like a kid at a candy store.

Kagome laughs.

"You asked for it Inuyasha." The fox kit says.

"Shut up, Shippou!" Inuyasha yells getting up from his 'sit' to pummel a certain nuisance.

"Wah! Kagome! Inuyasha's trying to hit me!" Shippou runs to the safety of Kagome's arms.

"Inuyasha, he's only teasing you." Kagome says to him.

"Hey, is there anything that we can do to go back to normal?" Yori asks trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I don't know, but I think there might be someone who can help." Kagome says.

"Do we have to go back?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes, we need to restock anyway." Kagome answers.

"Where exactly are we going?" Usagi asks.

" The closest thing you'll get to home around here." Kagome answered.

"Huh?" Shina asks confusedly.

"You'll see." Kagome smiles.

ONE HOUR LATER IN SOME HUT:

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippou! I didn't expect to see ye back so early." An elderly woman greets.

"Kaede, these are my friends Yori, Usagi, and Shina." The three bowed as they were being introduces.

"Good to see ye, friends of Kagome." Kaede says but gave Shina a wary glance, which didn't go unnoticed by her. "So, what did ye need to ask of me?"

"Well, my friends were completely human when they came here and now they're demonic." Kagome explains. "Do you have any idea of why this happened?"

"Well, all I can think of is that they must have originally been a part of this realm and had the true form of what they are now."

"But how?" Shina asks. "It's not as if we are reincarnations of people from this world."

"Ye very well could be, my child. That's what Kagome is." Kaede looks at Kagome. "Do they not know of your travels?"

"Kagome, why did you hide this from us?" Yori asks. "Did you not trust us?"

"Actually no. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me or you'd take this to the media as soon as you found out."

"Wow, you really don't know us then do you?" Shina asks.

"Hey, it wasn't her fault. This is pretty big news for us to even believe. Don't go criticizing her about it." Usagi defends.

"We're sorry, we've just felt so worthless ever since we got here." Shina says.

"How so?" Kaede asks.

"Well, we've been attacked twice and insulted more than I can remember." Yori answers.

"It's alright, this is much more scarier than probably anything in our own world." Kagome says.

"Kaede, Do you have any idea of why this happened if we aren't reincarnations?" Shina asks.

"Well, you could have been born here. It's very unlikely though." Kaede paused then continues, "Of you really want to know, you might want to go back to your own time and ask your parents. They might have the information ye be seeking."

"Thank you, Kaede. Thank you, Kagome… and sorry for ragging on you earlier." Shina apologizes.

"Yeah, Shina. I can't believe how you treated Kagome!" Yori says.

"You did it too!" Shina comes back.

"I didn't say the hurtful things you said though!" Yori counters.

"PLEASE don't start this again." Usagi whines.

"Maybe we should change into some different clothes." Shina says observing the torn rags that they had once called decent clothing.

"Yeah, Kaede do you have any spare clothes they could borrow?" Kagome asks.

"I believe I still have my old childhood clothes." Kaede suggests.

"Never mind." Kagome sweat-drops. "I think we'll wing it in town." "Suit yourselves." The old woman walks out of the hut.

"So, are we going shopping or something?" Yori asks.

"Pretty much." Kagome smiles.

"Ooh, Yori's gonna get girlie!" Shina jokes.

"I have no problem with shopping. It just depends on what we buy." Yori says.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Usagi says and skips off in a 'townly' direction.

"Usagi, the town is the other way." Kagome laughs.

"Oh, well then c'mon!" Usagi recovers quickly.

AFTER AN HOUR IN TOWN:

"Ooh! Shina I think you would look really good in this one!" Usagi says holding up a pink haori with a dragon print on it.

"I don't know…" Shina begins.

"Oh just pick something already!" Yori is getting very impatient.

"Oh hush up, you hypocrite!" Shina yells.

"I think maybe this one has a great color for you." Kagome tries to better the situation. Yori and Usagi already had their new outfits, which they had already bought, but Shina didn't. Yori had a pale yellow combat kimono with a lush green forest with roaming foxes sewn on it and Usagi had a light green haori with a single dragon on the front wrapped in smoke, the smoke is also a border on her sleeves. Shina is still looking for her favorite one that she would gladly wear everyday that she was here. Then she finds it. Correction, falls in love with it would be the correct term. It was a combat kimono like Yori's and it had a solid white background with midnight blue borders in the neck, sleeves, and hem that look like vine strewn flowers and many light blue and red butterflies flying around in the white.

"Found it." Shina smiles happily.

"That's pretty Shina-san." Usagi compliments.

"You finally found one! It took you forever!" Yori says exasperated.

They buy the kimono and walk out of the store/hut thingy.

"It took you long enough to find it." Yori teases.

"You're just jealous because you didn't find it first." Shina counters.

"Please, don't start-" Usagi tries.

"Who said anything about being jealous?" Yori starts, "I was merely pitying your sorry choice of clothing."

"No, you just wanted to be a smart ass." Shina says.

"I'm always a smart ass." Yori laughs.

"So that explains why you're always causing mayhem." Shina jokes.

"Better believe it!" The two laugh.

_She knows I could kick her scrawny ass any day. _Usagi hears.

"You two need to quit being so competitive. You know I don't like it when you fight." Usagi says.

"Who said anything about fighting?" Yori asks.

"Hai, we were just poking some fun at each other." Shina says.

_Does she read minds or something?_

_I need to stop being paranoid, there's no way she could've read my mind._

"I'm not reading your minds, I'm just hearing things that you two mumble under your breath." Usagi answers. The other two demonic beings suck in their breath.

"Kagome, we need to talk to someone who knows a lot of history and now." Shina orders.

"What she said." Yori agrees and Shina and Yori run off back to Kaede's hut.

"You could always try Myoga the flea!" Kagome yells after them.

"What'd I miss?" Usagi asks.

"Usagi… you just read their minds." Kagome answers.

**Author's Note: Please Review! I like to know what people think of my writing.**


End file.
